


CanPru Drabbles

by that_one_waffle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: CanPru - Freeform, Drabbles, I should never be able to write things, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, prucan, some might be happy, some might be sad, things don't end well, you might be a sad mess after reading, you'll just have to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_waffle/pseuds/that_one_waffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Drabbles I decide to write when I'm bored and what not. Mostly it's just CanPru things, but I do tend to write things with an implied past relationship type thing a lot. </p><p>Some of these might have some kind of trigger warning, so please be careful when reading them.</p><p>Otherwise, please enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

((This is a wonderful (read: horrible) reason why I should not read fanfiction when I'm bored as the Hetalia Fandom (read: Hell).

WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC FIGHTING, THIS IS NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY. IF THIS COULD TRIGGER SOMETHING, ANYTHING, PLEASE DO NOT READ. 

For the rest of you, enjoy, I suppose~)) 

Walking down the sidewalks of New Prussia, Gil couldn't help but smile. It was snowing, of course, not many people were out, and even then, it was around midnight anyways. It was quiet, and peaceful. 

That is, until he heard the sound of quick crunching footsteps behind him, multiple pairs, they sounded heavy. 

"Heeyyy sexy~! Whatcha doin' out so late on a night like this, huh?" He heard a voice call out, and he turned around to see three well built guys walking way too close to him, surrounding him and pushing him into the convent alleyway way too easily. 

They were humans, yes, but Gil wasn't very strong now. Yes, he was now New Prussia, but he wouldn't be as strong as he would be if he were an actual country.

He looked around, noticing that he was trapped, there was no way out unless he wanted to fight. 

"Please, I don't want any trouble. I need to get home.." He begged, using his most weak voice in an attempt to at least throw them off, act like he was just a weak little thing, then bolt when they closed in. 

He looked around behind him. Dammit. A wall. Just /had/ to pick the alley with a dead end, didnt they. But when he looked back, one of the men pointed at Gil's neck and spoke to one of the others. 

He spoke, the biggest one, the cocky one. "Looks like you're already taken, huh?" 

Gilbert frowned, then rembered that Birdie had decided to mark up his entire neck and chest just that morning. He nodded quickly, hopefully. "Yes, I just wanna go home to him.." He gave a whimper for good measure. 

The cocky one chuckled and shook his head, stepping closer until he was in breathing distance, pushing Gil into the wall and putting his hands on either side of his head. "No wonder. Such a pretty thing like you already taken. It's a shame. I bet he's not a real man though, since he has to bite you just to stake what's his. Or maybe you're such a whore that he has to physically brand you. Is that it? Cause you look like you're just /begging/ to be taken by a man, being in these little skimpy jeans of yours. Shows your ass off perfectly." 

Gilbert grimaced and growled slightly, his eyes hardening as his leg reached up and he kicked the man in the stomach, sending him onto his ass due to his surprise. 

The other two weren't so slow though, and he was pinned to the brick wall behind him in less then 4 seconds. The air leaves him and he watches in horror as the cocky man stands up and lunges for him. 

Everything is a blur. He's being kicked, punched, stomped on, screamed at. At one point, one of them talks to the others, saying something he couldn't hear before the cocky one responds. "The little bitch isn't worth freezing our dicks off. Lets just go before someone comes." 

After that, he can hear the footsteps fade off, until there's nothing but silence and his panting and soft whimpering. 

He can't feel his fingers, they've been in the cold way too long, he can feel that some of his ribs are cracked, his leg has probably snapped, his left arm is definitely broken, his jaw is most likely out of place. There's blood everywhere, he has a headache, and he can barely see. 

But he stands up anyways. He's too close to home, he just needs to lay down, call Matthew and see if he can come over cause he'll heal on his own in a few days, he just needs to be held. 

Holding onto the first pole like object he finds, which just so happens to be a slightly rusty pipe, he holds it and uses it as a walking stick. Tears run down his face, his whole body is just freaking sore, but he's been through worse. Much worse. And he knows he can deal with a little pain. 

After about 20 minutes, he reaches his home, noticing that there are lights on in the house, and Matthews truck is in the driveway. The tracks are fresh, and the front door is still open. 

Matthew knows that something is wrong. 

He knows that his Capitol is hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know by now that these are not in any way in order, or somewhat related. They're just some random things that happen between my Prussia and our Canada. 
> 
> Still, hope you enjoy~

Everything was loud and chaotic as Gilbert sat down in one of the empty seats at the long oval table, right next to Birdie as he downed his 2nd cup of coffee, oblivious to the stares he was getting. 

He was in a suit, something he had on hand for these meetings, but he was in a rush that morning, seeing as how Matthew had kept him up all night, trying to convince him not to go, to stay home with him and they would just hold the next meeting willingly. 

But no. Gil was stubborn. He didn't want Mattie to skip a meeting just cause he wanted to keep him in bed all week. But Matthew was stubborn too, and asked him all through the night, kept him up until 4 this morning, begging and pleading and when he realized he wasn't getting his way, /marking/. 

His whole neck was covered in hickeys and bite marks, and his suit didn't cover all of them, to his slight displeasure. And to Matthew's immense pleasure, of course. 

Since he was now only a Capitol, he didn't exactly /need/ to be here, but he knew that Matthew wouldn't get in anything otherwise, so he always came. Which was something Matthew openly hated. 

He had told him that nothing would happen, that the nations who very openly stared at Gilbert when he wasn't looking wasn't anything to be concerned about. 

Matthew, of course, didn't believe him. 

So, when Gilbert sat back in his chair, his crimson gaze looking down at the papers in his hands, he didn't notice the several pairs of eyes on him. 

A violent purple gaze, a peridot green pair that could put any field of grass to shame, golden/brown eyes that held so much pent up hatred yet a hint of something else entirely, slightly dark sea blue ones that promised a very good time, ice blue happy female eyes that held only love for everyone, a pair of female green eyes and male purple ones behind glasses looked at him in sync, and the last pairs, though very unknown of why, one of a dull colour, a Baltic country, and the other the ones of a weird one, one who didn't necessarily mind cross dressing in the least. 

And a pair of rage and jealousy filled violet eyes, though they weren't looking at the crimson eyed man. They were glaringly menacingly at the ones who were. 

But the others didn't pay attention, the Canadian nation wasn't much of a threat, most of them thought. 

Oh, how they were all extremely wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day with Prussia and his Kitties~!
> 
> ((His kitties are Americat and Iggycat, well, ones that look and act like them anyways~))

Waking up is usually a nice thing. Except for the fact that Gilbert was running late. 

That morning, he had to pick up two cats around noon, or someone else would be able to go and get the cats. It was already 11:50. It took half an hour to get there on foot, and he didn't want to drive since it would just be way easier to run. He needed the exercise anyways.

Running around quickly, with Matthew laughing quietly in his spot on the bed, he grabbed the first clothes in his hands and tugged them on. Blood red skinny jeans, and an oversized hockey jersey... Wait, what? He didn't own a hockey jersey. 

"Wow... You look beautiful in my clothes mon chere." Came the Canadian nations voice from the king sized bed. 

Gil's face immediately flushed, but he kept it on, seeing as how he wouldn't have time to find another good shirt. "I look awesome in everything Birdie." He replied breathlessly as he ran to the bathroom quickly. 

He heard another laugh as he checked himself quickly, running his fingers through his hair a few times before sighing and running back out and slipping on his worn out black leather boots. Next was his red hoodie, the one with the white maple leaf. Then he was running around the bed to press his lips chastely against his fiancé's. "I'll be back soon, okay? If Gilbird gets hungry, which he probably will, just feed him some cereal or pancakes." 

"Okay love, now go and get those cats." He says, and the Prussian doesn't need to be told twice. He's running out of the room and down the stairs, telling Kumajiro bye before he's out the door and into the freezing cold.   
^*^*^*^

15 minutes later, he's now talking to the owner of the cats he wants, and he finds out that the two he originally wanted, an albino cat and a caramel coloured one, had just gotten taken not three minutes ago. He hadn't go there in time. 

"But. We do have two other ones you might like. They're the exact size as the other ones you wanted, but they're different breeds. Ones a Scottish Fold, and the other is a Maine Coon. Both only a month or two old." The owner tries. 

"Hmm... Ja, lets see them then." Gil replies. 

And they do. 

And Gilbert falls for them both.   
^*^*^*^

Now, on his way back, he stops by the pet store to let the kittens warm up a bit, since he's holding them to his chest and they're securely wrapped in a warm blanket in his arms like a small child. 

Walking around, he grabs a few things. A few pillows, a nice large cat bed, some cat food (both dry and wet.), some other nessasary things, and two small collars. He'll have to get tags soon, but this will be so they can get used to wearing them.

For some reason, as he carries the many bags and the kittens home, he thinks that the two kittens resemble someone he might know. But he can't exactly be sure though, but he did end up getting some flag pillows. And not a Prussian and Canadian one either...   
^*^*^*^

Finally home, he calls up the steps to Matthew, but he doesn't get a call back, seeing as how he can hear the shower running. Walking up the steps, he decides to just bring them to the master bedroom, that way he can always keep an eye on them. 

In the room now, he sets everything in the bags near the wall of windows and the kittens on the bed carefully, making sure not to wake them just yet. He slowly gets undressed, leaving on his jersey and jeans, and his socks of course, and he slowly starts to take things out of the bags. 

He lays the cat bed in the corner, placing the American Flag pillow to the left, and the English Flag next to it on the right, and he smiles. Perfect. 

Next is to at least bring the kittens over and lay them both down that way he can put the other stuff away. 

Standing, he walks back over to the bed and carefully pick the two kittens up once again and cradle them close as he brings them over to the little bed. Laying them down, he watches quietly as the white and black one mews and moves over to pull the white and tan one closer, as if they were cuddling. 

God, that's adorable. 

The water shuts off at that moment and he hears the soft padding of footsteps coming up from behind him and he smiles, feeling strong arms wrap around his torso. "Hey Bear.. Those the kitties you wanted?" 

"Nein, but these ones are even better~"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Just a bunch of feels..))

Once a year, there's a day where Prussia is silent. 

Not just quiet, where he's tired or he just doesn't have much to say. 

No. 

On this day, he will not speak. Not a single word, not unless he has to. 

He leaves a note on the front door, having left Matthew with three whispered words and a soft kiss to the blonde sleep mussed curls, and a soft kiss to both Kumajiro and Gilbird. 

The note says that he is fine, that if anything bad happens, that Matthew will know, and that there are extra frozen fish in the freezer for Kuma, if he wants them of course. 

It says that he'll be back by tomorrow morning, but that he will not want to talk about why he left, so please don't ask about it. 

So Gil gets on a plane, it's 3:30 in the morning, but he doesn't mind. He sleeps on the way there, quietly thanking and smiling at the flight attendants when he gets off cause everyone deserves a little kindness. 

He's in Berlin, Germany already knows why he's here, already knows that he shouldn't bother him, but it doesn't stop Gil from doing what he's always done for him and leaving a bag on the door knob, then knocking three times and turning away, walking away from the nice house before he can hear the dogs barking. 

What's in the bag depends on what Prussia bring with him and bring through the airport. Sometimes it's just a small stuffed animal for Feli, or sometimes it's flowers cause he knows that Ludwig secretly loves them, always has a vase full of them in the kitchen, seeming to always liven up the clean home. 

This time, it's maple syrup. Not just any maple syrup, his and Birdies favourite kind. He had bought an extra bottle just for this trip.

When he finally reaches his destination, a perfect white rose in hand (he had gotten it on the way here), and a sad smile on his face, he kneels down silently and sits on the cold hard earth, not caring if his jeans get dirty or not. 

He's done this for years. 

Sat in front of a cold hard stone, and smiling down sadly at the words engraved into it. 

He's sitting in front of Fritz's grave. 

He doesn't know how long he sits there, but it's hours, cause when he finally looks up, the sun has started to rise. 

Setting the white rise down, he breathes in and stands up, and finally speaks some words. 

The same exact words he says every time he comes here. 

"I miss ya Fritz..." 

Then walks away. 

He walks past Ludwig's house, noticing that the lights are out, and the bag is gone. 

He walks his way back to the airport, he gets onto a plane, and he flies back to New Prussia, back to his nation. 

When he walks back into the familiar home, it's morning, and he notices a note stuck on the wall next to where they hang their coats up. 

'Hope you did what you needed to do, I missed you very much. I won't ask why you left, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always right here Bear. Now, if you're hungry, I made extra pancakes, they're in the fridge. But if you're tired, I'll be upstairs to hold you.

Love, Birdie~'

So, of course, taking off his knee high leather boots and red Canadian maple leaf hoodie, he walks upstairs quietly. He walks into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and quietly strips, grabbing one of Matthews discarded hoodies and pulling it on, then silently slips into bed. 

Warm arms wrap themselves around his body and pull him deeper under the covers, protecting him from anything and everything, and he gives a soft, loving smile. "I love you Birdie.." 

"I love you too Bear.."


	5. Chapter 5

{{I don't know what I'm doing. I'm going off of an idea, and I'm writing. I don't know what's gonna happen, but once I'm done, I'll rate accordingly. 

Hope you enjoy either way~}} 

((Okay, edit, there isn't a rating for this, but it is slightly sad. And it doesn't really happen, it's just me being weird and wanting to write something.))

^*^*^*^

White wings fluttered slightly, crimson eyes flickered with every movement the angel saw, and a frown spreads across pink lips. 

Pale fingers run through silver hair, feet tapping slightly in the air, he can't stay still. He's fidgeting.

Gil never fidgets. 

"I'm too awesome for this..."

He's been gone since they dissolved his country. 

He's been gone since they threw him to that evil brute with that freaking pipe. 

He's never told anyone, of course, cause no one would understand. No one would've understood the pain he had to go through. 

There are others like him. Namely Rome, Germania, a few micro nations, and what once was Pangea.

But they usually stay away, they usually don't go back. 

Well, there was that time with Rome, but he didn't really stay. 

Gil is the only one that stayed on Earth. 

He was the only one that stayed even after they had originally died. 

He was weak, he couldn't really fight off more then maybe two humans at a time, let alone a country, but he was still able to heal easily, and he couldn't exactly "die" anymore. 

Everything a normal country could do. 

But that's not the point. 

Looking back down (when had he looked away?), he hums softly and tilts his head, crossing his legs and leaning his arms against them as he watched his Birdie and their little bear and yellow bird play out in the snow in the yard of their home. 

The quiet nation knew. 

Now, it was just a thing he had called him, had told him. 

[[ "You have pure white angel wings mon chere, let me show you." "You're a beautiful angel, I only defile you more and more..." "I'm a demon, I am selfish, I want you mon ange..." ]]

But it was enough. Enough to scare him. 

Of course, he now owned land, he was now New Prussia.

And in a few days, it would be official. 

They were getting married. 

Gil sighed softly, smiling gently and looking down from the tree he was sitting in before standing and letting his large white wings hide, having stretched them out well enough for a while. Grinning, he fell backwards from the large branch, curling up slightly as he fell before landing in a large pile of snow. It wasn't that long of a drop, so it didn't hurt, it was more cold then anything. 

After a few moments, he finally crawled out, laughing quietly as he looked down at himself. He was covered in snow. 

Huffing softly, he made his way around the cabin and to the front, carefully walking around Matthews line of sight before quickly running towards him and laughing. "Catch me!" 

Of course, seeing as how the other had good reflexes (and could hear Gil running through the snow right when he began), the blond had turned and held out his arms, catching the albino when he practically tackled him. 

"You're freezing Bear, and you're covered in snow, lets get you inside. I'll make you pancakes, okay? Come on guys." Mattie says as he easily carries the other to the front porch, then inside.

And he didn't know a thing. 

And Gil would like to keep it that way...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((WARNING!!! THERE IS TORTURE IN HERE IN THIS!!! IT'S PURELY FEELS. 
> 
> I HAVE WARNED YOU. Other then that, enjoy~))

"Please... I'm begging you... No more..." 

He can hear himself plead, his arms above his head and his knees on the ground, bent over and mouth and nose dripping blood. 

"No. Not until our company gets here." 

He whimpers softly and quickly shakes his head, screaming out loudly as the stinging once more proceeds. He knows a lot of his bones must be broken now, and he's bleeding internally, which is exposing all of the blood still coming up his throat. 

For some strange reason, his kidnapper has decided to mark him. A tattoo of sorts. 

It's sickening. 

"Nein... Bitte.." He tries again, but it's in vain. 

He can't feel his back, and his arms have gone numb long ago. 

"This is so your little nation can know that he still belongs to me. If I can't get to him, I can just get to you." He can hear him say and he sobs quietly, shaking his head as he tries to fight again. 

His unbroken leg kicks back behind him and he tries to sit up, but he's quickly pushed back down harder with a gloved hand, a 'tsk' sound being heard. 

"Oi, stay still, or I'm gonna mess up. Then it's not gonna be as pretty." 

"Let me go you--!" He tries, only to scream out in pure agony as the stinging intensifies a whole bunch. 

He's about to black out. 

But he can't.

After a while of screaming, his throat becomes too raw, and he just keeps coughing up more and more blood. Finally, the stinging stops, and he can hear the sound of someone standing up behind him. 

"There, little eagle, your mark is done." 

There's the sound of a doorbell from upstairs and he jumps slightly at the possibility of someone coming and finally getting him, but he's only kicked back down, a sickening snap coming from his back as he whines, unable to actually scream anymore. 

"Thats just our guest. I'm sure you two will get along just fine, he's done this with you before." He hears before the sound of the mans footsteps recede up the stairs behind them and soon they're gone. 

He takes his time to lift his head carefully, blurry eyes looking up at his chained hands, seeing that they've gone blue with a lack of blood flow to them. 

Soon after, the sound of footsteps come back down the stairs, but this time, they're much heavier. 

It's only one person, and it's not Allistor. 

"Oh... Poor little one.. I am here to help you, okay..? I am here to bring you home to Matvey." 

This voice...

"R... Russia..?" He croaks softly, and he looks over to his side, only to see that familiar tan coat and boots. 

"Da, it's okay. I'm not here to harm you. Here to help.." There's a clink of metal and then he's falling forward... Only to be easily caught in the Russians arms. 

He knows he should be wary. This is Russia. 

But he can't bother with that now, cause he's finally succumbing to the urge of unconsciousness, and he's finally... Finally surrounded by that all too familiar darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Beautiful silver hair that shone in the sunlight. Pale skin the colour of freshly fallen snow. 

And eyes the colour of red maple leaves falling in the Fall. 

"Papa. I'm gonna marry him one day!"

Years pass, and every year that he gets older, he only wants this amazing man more and more. 

But he's only a child, he can't have him for his own. 

"Alfie, I'm gonna grow up big and strong, and I'm gonna protect my Maple Leaf."

Soon, he's what humans might consider a teenager. 

And he's still in love. 

Yes. He loves Gilbert Beilschmidt. 

And he still wants him. 

But so does everyone else. 

He goes through partner and partner, but they all leave him. And when he comes to his father for help, he just wants to pull him into his arms and tell him that he cares enough to stay. That he loves him. 

But he can't. He's not strong enough. 

Again, years pass. But now, when he sees him again, something is different. 

The colour in the mans eyes have faded. They no longer hold that strength and power and amazingness that they should. 

They're dull and puffy, and they're staring straight ahead. 

He's standing tall, but he's broken. That much is apparent. 

"/The Kingdom of Prussia is dissolved under the order of.../" 

A deep sob and he's falling, but Matthew is right there, holding him up and keeping him standing. He struggles slightly, but the power is gone, it's almost like he's only human, and he's crying. 

Prussia-- no.... Gilbert never cried like this. 

He has to let him go, cause Russia and his boss is taking him away from him and everyone. 

It's only after a long time that he finally has the nerve to knock on that door and walk inside. He calls out, and he sees an all too familiar pale face grinning back at him, walking down the stairs in only a towel that's barely hanging on his hips and a smirk on his lips. 

And it's a whole after that that he's looking back at the sound of the music, and he's seeing that same angel, but now everything's different. 

He's not that small little colony that once told his papa that he would marry the most beautiful person in the world. 

He's now a fully grown man, having told his papa that today, he was gonna marry the most beautiful person in the world. 

And he had the same beautiful silver hair that shone in the sunlight, and pale skin the colour of freshly fallen snow. 

And eyes the colour of red maple leaves that fell in the Fall. 

And he finally kept true to his promises.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Okay, I'm not gonna name anyone, but seriously, now I can't get this idea out of my head. *cough, cough* Anyways, this is mostly just a bunch of Feels! Please forgive me!//

((Okay, set after WWI, during Prussia's and England's punk phase~))

After WWI, nothing was ever the same. 

No one called him Prussia after that. It was always his human name, or something close to it, but it was never just Prussia. 

He felt hollow inside. He had no people, he had no purpose in life anymore, he may as well just be a human now, seeing as how he was no longer strong with the hearts of his soldiers and people. 

He had nothing. 

And he needed to fill that nothingness. 

So that's when he started doing things... Doing things he wasn't very proud of. He drank excessively, he smoked, he even found a way to use his body to make people like him. It made the pitying looks stop, at least. 

There were a few relationships he had. Mostly with European countries, though Mexico and Australia don't really count there, they weren't exactly his longer relationships. They didn't go past the bed. 

But they all went to hell. 

He didn't know why, but now, at this alcohol and drug filled party he was forced to come to, as he stood with his hands in his pockets, black lined red eyes flicker across two hippies, and an arm around his shoulder with a very nice British accent whispering into his ear all of the things the holder of the voice was gonna do to him once they got back home to their flat, he couldn't help but think that he may have found his answer.

And it was sitting across from him, smoking a cigarette (that was fooling no one, by the way...), and was joking around with his blue eyed twin. 

Those violet eyes, though very hazed over and pupils blown wide, he couldn't help but want to drown in them. 

But this... This was the man (yes, he was a man, oh god, he was taller then him by at least a few inches.) that almost killed him during that dreadful war. This was the man who helped bring him to his knees. This was the man that did nothing when he was dissolved. 

But this was also the one with a smile that could make his day brighter. This was the one he brought gifts for every time he went to see him. This was the boy who called him his Maple Leaf for years and years. 

But most importantly...

This is the man who he could never have. Those violet eyes could never be his. He'd never wake up and look over to see the angel he once believed the boy to be. 

Cause this man made it obvious that day. He didn't care that he had spared his brother. He didn't seem to care at all. 

So it was with this thought that he turned around and pulled the dirty blond and green haired man by his collar out of the room and into the nearest, darkest hallway, and pulled him close to his body as he pressed his own back against the wall, and whispered hotly in the the nations ear in that accent that always drove him wild. 

"I don't think I can wait until we get home Artie..."


	9. Chapter 9

Looking up at the moderately large building, Gilbert can't help but sigh and bite his lip, finally just jogging after his two friends to get out of the cold. 

The building was closed at the moment, seeing as how it was only the early afternoon. But soon it would open, and hopefully, the trio would be able to get some hours in. 

It was the same job as they used to have, but things happened, and they quit. Didn't need them anyways. 

Walking in brings the thick smell of sweat, sex, alcohol, the smell of random perfumes and deodorants, and smoke. It's not a smell that he isn't familiar with, it just attacks his senses for a moment, seeing as how he's not used to it anymore. 

There are poles to the left on a stage, chairs and tables placed everywhere in the middle, and there are little booths in the back for 'private' lap dances. It's rather nice, if he thinks about it, and it's not as dirty as it smells. 

They weave through tables and chairs to three men who own the strip club, Canadians, of course. New Prussians to be exact. The 6 of them talk for a while before one of them, the one that's the most skeptical, asks if they have experience. 

Ha. That's hilarious. 

"Ja." 

"Si~!"

"Oui."

They all answer at the same time, and they ask to see proof. 

Gilbert rolls his eyes and each of the nations (and capital) grab one man by the elbow, and pull them to a good spot before pushing themselves onto the stage and working out what they want to do. 

Of course, they have to show off their bodies, so they easily start, hearing a song come on just for them. It's a wonderful song, and it's good to work with. 

Gilbert has always been the center of their trio whenever doing something like this. 

Toni can work the stage and pole nicely, and he can strip tease the best. Which has always been a good thing, and was the best point while doing their job. 

Fran is the best at working with the crowd and teasing them by working a pole like its the audience and giving them what they want most. Attention. 

But Gilbert is the best at catching attention, what with his silver hair and piercing crimson eyes, and a cocky attitude like no other. He may not be able to work a silver pole, but he knows how to work a man up. He gives the best lap dances. And he knows how to get as much money as he can. 

Cause, really, that's all he cares about. He's got a man already, doesn't need another. 

So, they each start up, slowly stripping off their coats and shirts, leaving their tops exposed. Then they're grinding together slowly with the music, making sure they don't get /too/ carried away. 

Then Fran and Toni are pushing away to go to seperate poles, and Gil is letting his gaze flicker to one of the men. Two of them are focused solely on the show, but the one who was skeptic of them isn't even paying attention. He's on his phone.

This doesn't sit well with the albino, and before he can stop himself, he's strutting across the stage, jumping down gracefully and moving to the man. Smiling innocently, he pushes his pale hand on the phone and pushes it to the table as he straddles the mans legs. 

"Not even gonna give us a chance, eh?" He practically purrs, but he wants to growl and sneer. 

The man, he's a brunette, looks a bit angry and almost growls at him himself, but he's cut off when he looks down. 

Gilbert, in a fit of pure anger (though it doesn't really show), has started to roll his hips along with the music, careful only to grind on his leg as he places his hands beside his head on thwack of the chair. Soon, it's not just his hips, but his torso and body is starting to join in, giving this asshole the best damn lap dance he's ever fucking gotten. (Without getting too sexual. Well, as sexual you can get with a lap dance.) 

He's fucking pissed. You just don't not pay attention and get angry when you're trying to get a job. Asshole. 

Feeling hands on his hips, he rolls his eyes and lets go of the death grip he has on the wooden chair and moves them to grab the wrists, pulling them away and above the mans head. 

"Nein. You play by my rules. No touching. Now, I expect to be paid. Then you can go and get yourself off in the bathroom. Deal?" He whispers lowly, and the man pulls his hands away quickly, going for his wallet as the song finally ends. 

Soon after, a /very/ nice wad of cash in each of their pockets, the trio leaves. They'll come back one day a month, and they'll get outfits and their own day. 

Now it was time to finally go home and cuddle with his family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Maybe a little r18.. Sorry~! 
> 
> {NSFW} Enjoy~ ))

Halloween, a time for candy and disguising yourself as something else in the hopes that you'll scare the actual ghosts away. 

But this was not the idea that Gilbert was going for. 

It was a few years after the American Revolution, and it seemed that Alfred had wanted, for at least one night, for everyone to come together and drink and be merry. 

Gil was perfectly fine with this. 

Breathing in, he finally walked through the door, mask in place as he pushed through the room. 

"Oh..."

"Is that..?"

"No. It can't be." 

He smirked, hearing the whispers among him. Heels clicked the hard floor beneath him, the sound of ruffling feathers followed behind him, and his arms were laced through both Francis' and Antonio's as they walked beside him in black demon costumes made especially for men and black masks to cover their identities. (Well, mostly.) 

Gil was in a dress. But not just any dress, a dress made for an angel. The lace held feathers that fluttered about on the skirt, the slight train dragging behind as he walked. The corset was much the same, tied tight, strings in the front need he take it off later. And his arms were covered in lace, the intricate patterns doing nothing but make his skin seem paler. The mask was a white lace one, with gold trim and feathers accenting the side. The heels were simple, of course, just simple white ankle boots that raised him up a good few inches. It was nice, really, and the stares he was getting were quite hilarious. 

He did make a very convincing angel. 

The night passed along just fine, he danced with plenty of men and women alike, the men would grab a little tightly, maybe flirt, even purr such sweet things into his ear if they were brave enough. The women would compliment him on his dress, and ask him questions that wouldn't get answered unless he could nod or shake his head. 

He wouldn't speak a word. 

This angered some of the males, of course, but at the very end of the night, there was one man who just smiled politely along and they danced in silence. He had asked to dance with just a short bow and a gentle kiss to the hand. 

By this time, Gilbert was just ever so slightly enervated, just a bit. But it was enough for the man in a white plain fur mask to smile and quietly pull him along out of the ballroom. 

Gilbert followed along of course, wondering where they were going until they reached a room that looked to be a guest room. 

Smiling, he sighed softly and took off his heels, turning to the man and humming softly, crimson eyes flickering lower and... Definitely liking what he was seeing. 

He probably had too much wine. 

Yeah, that was it. 

Gasping softly, he finds himself being pushed back against a wall, the man in the fur mask towering over him as he pressed as close as he could, making the angel moan softly. 

Dark purple eyes. Who had dark purple eyes? 

He couldn't even think, it was going so fast. 

He found himself being turned, his front pressing into the wall as the man behind him kneels and pushes his dress up. He hears a soft appreciative growl from below and he smirks, knowing that he had gone full out and wasn't even wearing anything under the dress. 

Everything else is a blur. He feels a tongue, he remembers crying out, rolling his hips back, then he's being pushed again, his hips are being grabbed, and then he can feel the man slowly press in, inch by torturing inch. 

It feels so good, it's perfect. 

He remembers feeling the gloved hand over his mouth, remembers taking in the leather covered fingers into his mouth and sucking on them as they grind and thrust and moan and cry out, most of which were Gilbert, but god, he couldn't help himself. 

When they both released, he remembered shivering and moaning softly before his knees buckle, only to have the man hold him up easily and carry him to the bed. 

The only thing he remembers after that is the first words the man in the white fur mask spoke to him, and the gentle kiss that was pressed to his lips. 

"Sleep well, my maple leaf..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did prompts on my Prussia page, so here ya are~
> 
> Prompt 1: Your left hand is hanging off the bed, and something is licking your fingers. You laugh and tell your only dog to stop, but it just entered your room.

Gilbert had been asleep, respectively, seeing as how it was 2:30 in the morning, and he was tired from his and his husbands... Extra activities in bed last night. 

The only thing that could wake him up at this ungodly hour would have to be Kuma. 

Or, more specifically, Kuma licking the tips of his fingers, which were hanging off the side of the bed. 

Now, honestly, this was adorable to his sleepy mind. He didn't question it, and he certainly didn't pull his hand away yet, even though it may have tickled a bit. 

He chuckled softly, crimson eyes blinking sleepily open. 

"Kuma, come up here and cuddle with us. I'll feed you in the morning, okay?" He said quietly. 

Matthew stirred slightly, groaning before his hold tightened around his capital, having spooned him last night. 

But then the door creaked slightly, making his gaze flicker up. 

There, in the doorway, only seen from the moonlight streaming into the room from the floor to ceiling wall of windows overlooking the sky and woods, was their little one, the white polar bear toddling in sleepily with a gentle loving growl, having heard its name. 

The sight would've made Gilbert awe... 

If he hadn't been focused on the soft gentle licking on his fingertips.


	12. Chapter 12

Gil had been lonely all day. 

Of course, it wasn't Matthews fault that he had to go into work that morning because of a surprise phone call last night. 

He just wished he had been able to do something instead of boringly sit around and do nothing for hours on end. 

Around midnight, Gilbert walked into the kitchen and sighed, having got the call earlier that Matthew wouldn't be home until really early in the morning, seeing as how he had to fly back from Washington DC with their Prime Minister, having just got done discussing with Alfred's president about important matters. 

Looking into the fridge, he decided to get a late night snack before eventually setting up on the couch so he could wait for Matthew to get home. 

Standing up with a piece of maple cake, he was about to bite into it when he felt the familiar feeling of string, protective arms wrapping around him and a face nuzzling into his neck. 

Aww, that's adorable. 

Leaning back a bit sleepily into the embrace, he finally takes a bite and hums, smiling goofily. 

That's when it hits him.. 

And it hits him hard. 

Matthew isn't supposed to be home for at least a few more hours.


	13. Chapter 13

Kumajiro laid down quietly, watching the albino man walk around the bedroom, picking through his clothes and sticking them into a black duffel bag, then doing the same with a black hoodie before zipping it up. 

(Eagle man leaving?) The polar bear asked his owner, who was currently holding him and petting him. 

He didn't answer. 

He growled slightly and jumped down from the mans lap, padding over to 'the Eagle man', and jumping up to paw at his leg, nudging his hand slightly. (Eagle man leaving? Why? Need protection.) 

Kuma wasn't as dumb as people would think, he was smart. He was a bear after all. 

The albino looked down at him and he saw him smile, growling happily when the other scratched his ears. 

"I'll be back soon, don't worry Kuma, I'll be fine." He heard the man say, so he grumbled and jumped down, leaning over to bite at his ankle, nibbling on it affectionately before turning and padding back over to his owner, who let him back up. 

He growled slightly at the blonde, nudging his hand slightly with his nose before he was being petted again. 

(Don't want Eagle man to leave. Need protected..) He grumbled slightly, but didn't complain anymore until the man actually had to leave. 

When he did, he was pulled into the Eagle mans arms, and he gave the humans face a soft lick. (Be back quick. Maple guy have nightmares, need to protect you. Protect you both.) 

"I know Kuma. I'll be back very soon, don't worry." He heard him say, then he was set down, having to watch both the Eagle man and Maple guy leave. But he knew Maple guy would be back soon. 

He heard a quiet chirp and he looked up, feeling the little yellow bird land and start to nestle into his fur on his head. 

(Who?) 

*Chirp*


	14. Chapter 14

((WARNING!!!! FEELS AND SLIGHT FIGHTING!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

Others, please enjoy~)) 

Prussia wasn't a warhead like everyone thought he was. He hated truly fighting someone he once thought of as a friend. 

America was considered one of his friends. 

So when his boss told him that he would have to kill him, knowing that the superpower would be too strong and would help the Allies win, he obviously asked questions. He had doubts. 

But this was his boss, he couldn't do anything but hope that he finished the boy off quickly, not give him too much pain. 

So now, standing in a bloody and messy battlefield, his own gun pointed at the blonde, his glasses askew, dirt and blood covering his uniform, he hesitated. 

He closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to do this. He couldn't. Opening his eyes, he let out a shuddered breath, dull blue eyes meeting red eyes that held back too many emotions. 

The gun pointed at the blondes head, right between his eyes. He could shoot through his skull right now, put him out of his misery. 

He was a wonderful shot. And he wouldn't miss from a foot away. 

He pulled the trigger, turning away when he heard the agonizing cry of pain. That wouldn't have been there had he shot him in the head. 

The bullet went through his shoulder. 

He stepped back, only to feel a bullet graze his cheek. Hissing, he looked up, meeting dark violet eyes, and the barrel of a gun. 

He backed up, dropping his own gun and slipping in the mud, falling onto his ass before there was a foot on his chest, holding him down. 

"I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going to throw your lifeless body down at your little brothers feet, sounds good enough, eh?" Came a venomous voice, and he gritted his teeth. 

"Think I'm scared of dying boy? Hah! That's funny." He replied sarcastically, but he felt a tremor run through his body nonetheless. 

"Non, I now you're not. But just think of how badly little Germany will break once he sees you dead. A once great empire that he admired, now fallen cause of a bullet. I know I'd take great satisfaction in that.." 

His expression never changed, but his eyes showed weakness. He was scared. 

He looked up into violet eyes and he huffed softly, glaring him down until he saw something flicker in the boys eyes, something he couldn't place... 

Then there was the sound of a gunshot...


	15. Chapter 15

((I don't know, this might need a warning...

WARNING!!! BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU READ THIS!!!!))

What if Gilbert went insane? 

Not like the Joker, or any type of villain, but not unlike them either. 

What if Gilbert killed a man? Or woman? Or nation? 

What if he covered it up? Did it so well that they pinned it as a suicide. 

He'd go home, kiss Matthew softly and loving, lace their fingers together as he asked cutely for pancakes, and when the other said he would make him pancakes, tell him that he'd go and get changed, then come down so they could make a warm blanket nest and eat and watch movies till they got tired. 

He'd walk up the stairs, he'd walk to the bedroom and he'd close the door. He'd pat Kumajiro softly on the head as he took off his jacket, showing dark red blood splatters on his light blue button down shirt. 

Kuma would ask questions, would sniff the air and growl quietly, cause he knows something's wrong with Eagle man, but he stops himself cause he loves him too, and maybe it's just a misunderstanding of some sort. But there's still that sliver of doubt. 

Gil would take off the shirt. He'd stuff it into a small bag, and he'd open up a drawer in the back of the closet, and he'd stick it in, closing it before looking around. He'd take off his other clothes too, but he was lucky, the blood only hit his shirt. He'd get naked, then slip on one of Matthews bigger jerseys, one that was long enough to cover him cause he knows how much Birdie likes it when he's wearing his clothes. 

But there's a twist in this plot, you should know me by now. 

Matthew and Gilbert are connected, in more ways then one. 

What Gilbert doesn't see, is that in the corner of their shared bedroom is a balled up red hoodie, stained with blood, and a bleached hockey stick is right next to it.


	16. Chapter 16

((This might be pretty sad, and it's from when Gil was really religious. It's also a really sad headcanon, I'm sorry..))

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed by thy name..." 

It's hot. It's too hot. He feels like he's melting. 

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven..." 

He knows he's screaming out the prayer, he knows that he's breaking inside. But he can't stop. 

"Give us this day our daily bread...!"

All he can see is red. 

"And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us..!"

He's sobbing now, and he can no longer feel his hands. They are tied way too tightly behind him, behind the large pole holding him.

"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil!!"

The fire is passed his throat, he can smell his own flesh burning. 

"For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, for ever and ever..." 

When will it end..? 

"In Jesus' name... Amen."


	17. Chapter 17

Gil had been acting strange lately. 

Like... 

Really strange. 

He'd be sick in the mornings, and his moods were all over the place. 

Arthur had called to apologize a few days ago, saying something about being drunk, and maybe he shouldn't have tried to make Francis into an actual frog. 

Also said something about mixing up the spells and a few countries had called in complaint from actual slick stuff coming from their bodies and getting all horny and stuff. 

Yeah, that was a night. Had to keep all the animals downstairs in their room to keep them away. Gil was definitely something, but he certainly didn't complain. 

It was only a few days afterwards that Gil had pretty much stopped talking to him. He wrote it off, of course, seeing as how it was around Christmas, and Gil was horrid at keeping secrets. He usually tried not to speak at all until Christmas Day, that way he wouldn't ruin surprises.

And so, Christmas Day had finally arrived, and Matthew woke alone. Believing that Gil had gotten up earlier and made breakfast (the smell of hot chocolate was thick in the air), he found himself going downstairs. 

Only to find Gil sitting down right beside the tree, all cozied up and wrapped in a blanket and such. 

When crimson eyes blinked up, he smiled and motioned him over. 

They opened presents happily, their little 'children' all helping and making a mess with their toys and paper. 

When Matthew sat down his last present, he noticed that Gil had sat up and was smiling softly. 

"You have one last present.. I hope you don't mind, this was a bit of a last minute kind of thing, and I could not resist...." 

The blanket fell and Matthews brows furrowed slightly, confused. 

There's a bright red Christmas bow. 

Right on his bare stomach. 

"Merry Christmas, Birdie.."


	18. Chapter 18

"Life it's hard, I know  
All your lights are red, but I'm green to go  
Used to see you high, now you're only low  
All your lights are red but I'm green to go.." 

 

Long ago, he thought that everything would be okay when he looked up into those beautiful eyes. That he would be safe when he felt those arms wrap around him. But even then, he knew that it wouldn't last forever like he wished it would... 

 

"I want you  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you  
I want you  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you..." 

 

He wished he was stronger. He wished that he wasn't so dependent on /him/. He wished he could move on from what had happened between them. 

 

"I can't say no  
Though the lights are on  
There's nobody home  
Swore I'd never lose control  
Then I fell in love with a heart that beats so slow..." 

 

But that would never be the case. Because everything he had, /he/ took with him when he left. He took his happiness. He took his bright days. He took away his smiles and his laugh. And he left behind a man with a broken heart and a shattered soul. 

 

"I want you  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you  
I want you  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you..." 

 

He would miss their little ones. He would miss /her/ especially- the little one he would never get to know. The little one that was actually theirs. The one that didn't make it.. His little princess...

 

"I know you're seeing black and white  
So I'll paint you a clear blue sky  
Without you I am colour-blind  
It's raining every time I open my eyes  
I know you're seeing black and white  
So I'll paint you a clear blue sky  
Without you I am colour-blind  
It's raining every time I open my eyes.." 

 

He left him without a word, and he didn't come back. He broke every one of his promises. He broke Gilbert so bad that he no longer had a reason to keep breathing. 

 

"I want you  
I'll colour me blue  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you  
When I'm looking up at you" 

 

He let his little bird fly away that night, when he left him there. He let the little one be free, even if it stayed just outside in a small little nest. 

 

"I want you  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you  
I want you  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you." 

 

He couldn't even ask him to come back to him- ask him to stay with him. He truthfully wished that he could. That he could bring him back and make all of this right again, but no matter how hard he cried or how he sobbed in his cold, empty bed, no amount of either would bring him back to him. 

 

"I want you  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you.."

 

And so, he kept to himself and didn't even go anywhere. Soon, the town of New Prussia slowly began to go downhill. No amount of financial help from the rest of their country would help them get back on their feet. And soon, the capital of Canada was no more. It became a wasteland. A ghost town, if you may. 

 

And Gilbert... 

 

He died wrapped in an oversized red hoodie whilst clutching to their wedding album, tear tracks on his cheeks, and a small yellow bird gently nestled in his messy hair; both of them taken by the cold and the emptiness of their hearts. 

 

^*^*^*^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm truly sorry for ending it like this guys, but things happen... And, well, things weren't good. As you have seen. I will not be adding any more chapters after this, I'm very truly sorry.))


	19. 1 year

((Hello there! I know that it's been a while, and I know that the last time I posted, I said that that would be the last chapter. And I still stand by that. I will not be adding to this anymore, because this storyline ended a year ago. 

However, I will be taking requests, and I will be writing on here again, so I do hope that whoever liked this will like what I decide to write next..~

I know this is short, and I'm truly sorry, but it is three thirty in the morning, and I need sleep. So if you'd like, you may leave requests down in the comments~ 

I hope you all have a wonderful day.

~Cinna))


End file.
